


#9 - The pass of years

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: #9 prompt: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#9 - The pass of years

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the March Madness project!  
> #9 prompt: Hurt/Comfort

When she was four, she believed that 'Ted', her classmate, was the worst in the world for not feeding 'Thumper', their class's pet.

Around seven, she despised how her neighbour bullied her best friend for her freckles.

By nine, she began to notice that people weren't as good as she thought.

At eleven, she understood how dangerous the world was after being kidnaped and threatened to be hurt.

After meeting Heero at fourteen, almost fifteen, she started to wonder why people _needed_ to fight and if she could do something to avoid it.

Then, not long after turning fifteen, she was forced to face the pain of losing a loved one, and to be strong and fearless for _him_ and the people she didn't know but deserved a future, _a life_.

Through her fifteen to her twenties, she learned the strong heart and resolve of a few brave enough to stand up against humanity's selfishness, and the courage of others to change what they believed was their fate.

And now that she was twenty eight, while introducing her firstborn to her father at his grave, she couldn't help but feel sorrowful at the thought of him, and bitter of how greedy some individuals were, taking away the opportunities, joy, feelings, loved ones and many more things of good people, people who deserved the better and a long life.

People like her father.

She could actually see him all excited and joyful around her child, being finger grabbed by his tiny hand. And inevitably thought about the thousands of people that, like her father, won't be able to enjoy the bliss of being alive anymore.

But a kiss on her forehead remembered her that they weren't alone. That she wasn't never alone.

"Don't look so down" she heard Heero mumble on her skin, "I'm sure mister Darlian would be proud of you," continued, taking their child from her arms and carrying him now. "Even if I didn't meet him, I can tell that he'd be happy for you and the things you've accomplished."

"What we can do now is to live on behalf of those who can't anymore, and to make sure that history won't be repeated." He looked back at her. "For those who fought and died, and for those who are to come."

And she _knew_ Heero was right when their child giggled in his father's embrace, turning his little body and arms towards her father's grave.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have!  
> Since today’s prompt was hurt/comfort and I refuse to write angsty things between Heero and Relena yet, this idea came up. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!


End file.
